


Unbreakable Yet Still Fragile

by LysandraKenway



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Adorable Anya Forger, Bashful Yor Briar, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Soft Loid Forger, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandraKenway/pseuds/LysandraKenway
Summary: Loid catches a cold and, although he insists that he is fine, Yor and Anya insist even harder on nursing him back to health.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 21
Kudos: 204





	Unbreakable Yet Still Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> SxF is an amazing manga and I'm personally offended that it doesn't have nearly as many fics as it should. That's why I'm going to try to contribute to the best of my (very humble) ability, even though I barely have any good ideas as to what I should write about.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this, and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, this fic takes place after the latest chapter (27)  
> P.S: none of the characters mentioned in this work belong to me. They all belong to Tatsuya Endo sensei.

Loid Forger was a man of many talents, and there was probably nothing he couldn't do if he put his mind to it. He was a professional spy who surpassed the majority of humanity in almost every respect: intelligence, physical abilities, skills, you name it. He could even be considered the literal embodiment of the word 'super-human.' However, the skilful spy still had a weakness. Much like the rest of the human race, Loid Forger was still not impervious to the common cold.

One Friday afternoon, Loid was turtoring Anya in their living room as Yor made tea, when suddenly... 

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, papa." 

"Thank you, Anya. Now, as I was saying, living things breathe and..."

He paused mid-sentence, and started inhaling sporadically before finally releasing another powerful "Achoo!" 

Yor's attention shifted from the tea to Loid. She couldn't help but feel concerned that he might be sick.

"Bless you again, papa," said Anya cheerfully.

"Thank you. So," he sighed, tired of repeating the same sentence for the third time. "living thi—Achoo!"

"Loid, did you catch a cold?" asked Yor affectionately from the kitchen. 

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry abou—...ab—" he stuttered, preparing for another sneeze. 

He tried his hardest to suppress it this time, unwilling to surrender to his might-be illness, but unfortunately, the sneeze turned out to be mightier than his own volition, and then another loud "achoo!" resonated across the Froger residance.

"I think you're sick, papa. You should rest now. We can continue studying later," said Anya, gently patting his arm, seemingly concerned about his health, yet secretly overjoyed that she was going to get an early break from studying.

"Don't think that you're getting out of your homework that easy, young lady," he immediately replied, as though he was the one with the mind-reading abilities, and not her. "We'll both rest when we're done." 

"But I think Anya's right, Loid," intervened Yor. "If you continue to ignore your symptoms, your condition might get worse. You should get some rest. I'll make you something warm, then _I'll_ continue teaching Anya."

Loid heaved a sigh of defeat, and reluctantly agreed.

Whenever he got sick prior to starting operation strix—which only happened once in a blue moon—he would simply take some meds and wait for his symptoms to subside as he went about completing his missions, but with Yor and Anya now in the picture, he had a feeling things were going to be a bit more complicated than usual.

* * *

"I appreciate you two trying to take care of me," Loid struggled to speak under the mountain of covers that Anya and Yor built on top of him. "But I'm really not that sick. Even the sneezing has already stopped." 

"That's because you're nice and warm now," beamed Yor. "Here, I boiled some herbs for you. I hope it will help you feel better," she added, handing him the object in question. 

Loid was not in the mood to lounge about all day, though. Sure, he was used to being _undercover_ all the time, but staying under _multiple_ _covers_ for an extended amount of time was a different story, and he wasn't thrilled about it.

Still, he decided that there was no harm in humouring his fake wife and child a little. It actually felt quite nice to be taken care of for once, he thought, but he quickly shook the thought away after being reminded that a spy had no room for comfort in their life. He couldn't let himself grow soft and risk endangering the world.

Nevertheless, he'd always been hard at work, so there was no harm in rewarding himself with a little rest. 

* * *

The next morning, after being contacted by his agency, Loid got himself ready to leave. He thought that Yor and Anya were still asleep, but as soon as he opened the door, he was surprised to hear Yor address him.

"Are you going to work, Loid?"

With her mind-boggling stealth, Yor would have made a great spy, he thought to himself.

"Yes," he rpelied. "There's a patient in need of an urgent consultation. I might not be back for lunch, so you and Anya don't have to wait for me." 

"But you're sick," she replied in concern. "Can't this wait until you get better?" 

A small grin spontaneously snuck its way onto his lips.

"You don't have to worry about me, Yor. I'll be alright." 

Right when he was about to close the door and head out, Loid noticed that two of their neighbours, who had been chatting just in front of their apartment, were listening in on their conversation. 

Entertaining them with a short theatrical piece seemed like a perfect idea for maintaining the image of the lovey-dovey couple he and Yor strived for.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he started, as he walked back inside the house towards Yor, intentionally leaving the door wide open for his spectators.

As soon as he stopped in front of her, he took his hat off, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for the warm drink you made me yesterday," he said softly, as he put his hat back on. "It's probably the reason I feel much better now." 

Yor was too overwhelmed to reply, and her cheeks instantly turned a bright red, but for the sake of appearances, she couldn't allow herself to have a meltdown over a kiss on the cheek in front of their neighbours. It would have seemed a bit suspicious. As such, she was forced to hold in her agitation for a few seconds, but the instant Loid shut the door, she surrendered to her overflowing emotions, and started vigorously fanning her face as she paced back in forth in the hallway.

As for Loid, after greeting his neighbours—or rather his audience—and heading for the stairs, his keen ears picked up on some whispering about how cute a couple he and Yor made.

It seemed that the little charade he staged won critical acclaim, and predictably so. He and Yor indeed looked like a picture-perfect couple. That was one of the aims of his mission, after all.

However, considering that he was meaning to thank Yor, whether in public or in private, Loid found himself at the edge of a panic attack when he realized that he was unable to gauge precisely how much of his performance was an act, and how much of it was actually genuine...

* * *

"Papa!" greeted Anya, when Loid was finally home from work. "Are you feeling better? Do you still have the sneezes?" 

Loid almost chuckled to himself at how adorable Anya's phrasing was. 

"No, I don't have the sneezes anymore," he replied ruffling her hair. 

"Since you're sick, you don't have to cook dinner today, papa. Mama's making the delicious stew she made the other day!"

"I am?!" asked Yor quizzically. "I mean, I am..." she then asserted. "But how did you know that, Anya?"

"It was just a lucky guess," replied the little girl with a smirk as she pet Bond, of whose courtesy was her on-point prediction. 

"Well, thank you, Yor. Would you like me to help you with it?" suggested Loid. 

"No, no, no. You should just just go and get some rest. You must be tired from work." 

"Anya will help mama cook dinner!" said Anya excitedly, engendering soft smiles from both of her fake parents.

"Thank you, Anya," replied Yor. "But I'm sure your father would prefer it if you studied instead." She then shifted her attention to Loid, "By the way, has your fever gotten down, Loid? Have you checked it since yesterday?" 

"No, but I'm sure it's fi—achoo!—fine" 

"Oh, dear... You're already sneezing again. Let me check if you're temperature's still up."

Her hand almost instinctively reached for Loid's forehead, but she quickly pulled it back in horror when she realized that she was about to invade his personal space.

"I'm sorry," she figeted, her cheeks taking on a tinge of pink. "It's a force of habit. Yuri used to get sick all the time and we didn't have a thermometer around," she explained bashfully. "Anya, would you bring your father the thermometer, please?"

"What's a tharmomitar?" asked Anya.

"It's the small device we used to measure your father's temperature yesteday, the one I asked you to put in the bathroom cabinet, remember?"

Anya then remembered the object in question, but she also remembered that she took it to her room to play with it then lost it halfway through the night.

"Mmm... nope. I don't know what you're talking about," she said unconvincignly. 

Yor sighed, and went to the bathroom to bring the thermometer herself, but she couldn't find it there of course.

"I'm really Ok, Yor," said Loid. "You don't have to worry—achoo—about me." 

Yor wanted to believe him, she really did, but he clearly wasn't ok. Even if he wasn't her real husband, he was still helping her keep her real identity a secret, which meant a lot to her—even if he himself wasn't aware of it—so she wanted to do her best to repay him. Besides, she already had strong motherly instincts and seeing people close to her get sick triggered them almost instantly. 

"Would you mind if I... checked your temperature...?" she requested hesitantly. 

"If it will put your worries to rest, then there's no harm, I suppose," he replied indifferently.

Yor swallowed, her heart almost beating out of her chest. She raised a trembling hand to place on Loid's forehead, but the moment her palm made contact with his skin, her facial expression suddenly morphed from diffidence to concern.

"Loid, you're buring up!" she exclaimed, turning frantic and pressing her other hand against his cheek to make doubly sure. 

In any other circumstances, Loid would have said she was exaggerating and tried to dispel her worries, but the moment her free hand assaulted his face—in the best possible way, of course—his brain stopped functioning. The shock rendered him speechless, and it was only when Yor left his side and hurried towards the kitchen that he found himself able to think again. 'What in the world had just happened?' was his very first thought.

"Papa, your face is very red!" noted Anya in a worried tone. "Are you getting sicker?!" 

"What?! N-no, I'm fine," he stumbled upon his words. 

"Papa are you going to die?" she started with teary eyes. "Please don't die, papa! Who will cook for me?" 

Yor heard Anya and gasped from the kitchen, feeling extremely ashamed and hurt at the same time.

"I'm not going to die, Anya. Stop overdramatizing the situation," he scolded. "And your mother is already learning how to cook. Don't be too hard on her," he continued, before feeling more embarrassment wash over him after rushing to Yor's defense for no obvious reason.

As for her part, Yor quickly forgot about Anya's complaint once she heard Loid's sweet words.

"Here you go, Loid," she said, as she handed him some pills and a glass of water. 

"Thank you, Yor," he said stoically, pretending to regain his composure even though his cheeks were still slightly flushed.

Reading both of her parents' minds, Anya couldn't help but feel overjoyed that they had such positive impressions of each other. They were both thinking about how kind-hearted the other was. 

"Are you gonna kiss this time?" she asked curiously.

"Of course, not!" they shouted in unison, both of their cheeks getting rosier. 

"But why not? Papa and mama like each other, so they should show it more," she contended candidly.

Yor couldn't help but bury her face in her palms, while Loid started contemplating how frighteningly observant Anya was. Her astute conjecture eventually struck him as quite humorous, though. It was funny how on the mark children could be sometimes, despite being so simple-minded, he thought.

"Romance is not that simple, Anya," he finally said, patting her head. "You'll understand when you're older." 

Anya pretended to acquiesce, but deep down, she really didn't understand why two people who thought so highly of each other would pretend that they weren't in love.

Maybe her papa was right. Maybe romance was more complicated than it seemed, but either way, she still knew the truth about how they felt towards each other, and that was why wasn't worried in the slightest. Her papa and mama were going to end up together at the end, and she made it her mission to see that through.

* * *

That same night, after putting Anya to bed and saying good night to Yor, Loid couldn't sleep and found himself, staring at the night sky from the balcony as he meditated over how soft he'd grown and how dangerous that was for someone in his line of work. Frankie was right to give him all those warnings about getting attached, but it seemed that they weren't enough... 

"Loid," called Yor gently from behind him, almost making him jump out of his skin.

"Yor! What are you doing up so late? You nearly scared me half to death," he replied after exhaling in relief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just about to watch some TV, since I couldn't sleep. I wasn't expecting to find you awake. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air," he replied. "What about you? Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just have trouble sleeping sometimes." 

"Would you like to join me? The nightsky is wonderful tonight."

"Well, I would love to but you really shouldn't be standing in the cold. Your condition might get worse..." 

He smiled faintly. 

"I'm wearing enough layers. Don't worry," he replied, gesturing at the blanket he had wrapped himself in. 

"Well, in that case..." 

She walked towards the balcony, and stood next to Loid.

"Wow, you weren't joking about the sky," she said in amazement. 

"Yeah, it's barely ever this clear, isn't it?"

She hummed in agreement.

A few moments of peaceful silence went by, then Yor felt the urge to ask a peculiar question. 

"Loid... can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, ask away." 

"If we'd met in different circumstances..." she looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Do you think that we would have—No, nevermind. I'm just being silly..." 

Loid knew exactly what she was going to say. She was going to ask if they would have still ended up together, and he couldn't help but feel intrigued by the implications that lay behind her question. 

"Maybe," he replied after giving it some thought. "Who knows?"

"I see," she said thoughtfully as her lips quirked up in a soft smile.

The peaceful silence fell once more, but this time it was Loid's turn to break it. 

"You look cold, Yor," he said as he offered her half his blanket, after noticing that she was slightly shivering. 

Yor didn't know what to do. It would have been rude to turn him down, but if she accepted then they would basically be hugging each other...

"Thank you," she said taking the edge of the blanket and only covering half of her body with it, weary of invading his personal space for the second time the same day.

Loid, on the other hand, understood what she was thinking and wanted to put her mind at ease.

"We're supposed to be married, Yor," he moved closer to her. "What would the passers-by think if they saw you like that?" he added, adjusting the blanket in such a way that it covered her entire body and brought their hips into contact.

There was absolutely no one on the streets at such an ungodly hour of night, but they both allowed themselves to indulge in the possibility.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied, pulling the blanket tighter, and resting her head on his shoulder.

Maybe getting attached wasn't such a horrible thing, Loid thought to himself. His job put his life at risk everyday so there was really no guarantee that he would live to suffer the consequences anyway. Maybe he should just live each day as it came by. Maybe there was a chance, no matter how small, that things would somehow work out just fine in the end. 


End file.
